


Happy Anniversary, Baby

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Dark Eve Polastri, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Horny Eve, Jealous Eve, Jealousy, Make Out Not Take Out, Pregnant Eve, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve Is Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Dark Eve emerges as her date night with Villanelle is interrupted by an attractive waitress.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

Villanelle and Eve walk into a restaurant and are ushered into a private room to celebrate their one year anniversary. Eve is eight months pregnant and has been cooped up inside for the last two weeks per Villanelle’s insistent request that she not go out and overexert herself following a scary incident three weeks ago where she slipped in a grocery store and fell. Although the private doctor who visited the house two hours later gave her and the unborn baby a clean bill of health, Villanelle didn’t want anything else to happen to her wife or her child. Naturally, Eve’s excitement at going out was just as palpable as Villanelle’s was. Eve was wearing a very flattering maternity dress and Villanelle was doing her best to maintain some sort of control despite the fact her eyes kept wandering over to Eve to glance above her menu and directly at her cleavage.

Eve clears her throat when she notices Villanelle’s intense gaze. She looks down at her breasts which have grown fuller due to the pregnancy and looks back at Villanelle who seems to flush slightly with her acknowledgement.

“Honey.”

“Yes?” Villanelle replies, too quickly and much too innocently.

“Are you checking me out?”

“I’m appreciating the view.”

“Really? What are your thoughts?”

“That I’d like to drown myself in it.”

Eve’s entire body heats up and she has to down the cold glass of ice water to maintain her composure.

“What? You asked me a question.”

“I can’t wait to go home and rip your—“

Eve is cut off by the appearance of a tall brunette with an easygoing smile and hazel eyes. Her hair is pulled back in a taut bun and her petite frame is shown off by a crisp button down shirt, black tie, and black pants. 

“Good evening, my name is Alycia. Are we ready to order?” Alycia looks at Eve and then rests her eyes on Villanelle for a lot longer than Eve would like.

Eve clenches the menu as she notices the way Alycia’s eyes hover over Villanelle’s chest area. Villanelle is wearing a pinstripe suit and a skintight white top that accentuates her body. Her hair is pulled back in a low bun and as always, she looks devastating. Tonight, however, she seems to look even more amazing and Eve swears she can smell her unique perfume across the table. That intoxicating, masculine scent that Eve remembers smelling when she head-butted Villanelle on the bus after kissing her for the first time. And if she can smell the perfume, the waitress can smell it, too. Eve’s eyes move from Villanelle’s white top back to Alycia’s expectant face. Villanelle interrupts her reverie before she can examine Alycia’s expression.

“Are you ready to order?”

“I’ll have the shrimp alfredo.”

“Soup or salad?”

“Salad.”

“And for you, ma’am?”

Eve watches Alycia’s eyes move from her face to Villanelle’s face and she swears she can see her lips turn upwards at the sides in an almost undetectable smile.

Ma’am? Why wasn’t she called ma’am? Eve tries to remain calm but she can’t help but wonder if Villanelle would be interested in Alycia and be flirtatious with her if she wasn’t married to Eve and they didn’t have a baby on the way.

“I’ll have the beyond meat burger and steak fries.”

“Great choice. Any drinks?”

“I think my wife usually orders the iced tea. Isn’t that right, V?” Eve looks pointedly at Villanelle and plasters a smile on her face.

“I’d love an iced tea, no straw please.”

“Ugh, save the turtles, right? Thanks for mentioning the no straw.” Alycia laughs and Villanelle smiles in return. “Would you like something to drink?” Alycia turns to Eve.

“Nothing for me. I’m pretty satisfied with what I have.”

“Alright, great. I can take your menus.”

After Alycia leaves, Eve glowers at the table, avoiding eye contact with Villanelle.

God, this woman is like a walking sex machine. She’s just exuding sex appeal and she isn’t even doing anything except sitting at a freaking table. 

“Eve, is something wrong?” Villanelle’s voice snaps Eve out of her thoughts and the inquisitive look on her wife’s face makes her pause for a moment.

“No.”

“There is. I know you.”

“Fine. I think Alycia wants to have sex with you.”

“Who??” Villanelle’s brow is furrowed and she seems genuinely distressed.

“Our waitress! Don’t act like you don’t know what I am talking about.”

“Uh...no? I really don’t.”

“She was staring at your boobs like she wanted to undress you at the table and have you do things to her on top of it!” Eve’s voice is quivering now and she can feel her body temperature start to rise.

Villanelle breathes in and out, wondering what to say to calm her very pregnant and very jealous wife down.

“Honey,” Villanelle begins, carefully choosing a term she knows Eve enjoys using with her, “I honestly did not know that she was looking at me in that way but even if she was, what does it matter? I’m not interested in looking at anyone except for the person in front of me. Don’t you know that?”

Eve huffs, biting down on her bottom lip. “You think I’m imagining this whole scenario in my head.”

“I don’t think that at all.”

“If you weren’t married to me, would you be flirting with her? Would you take her back to a hotel room and fuck her until the morning?”

“Eve!” Villanelle’s eyes are shining with confusion and a little bit of anger now. She has never seen this side of her wife before and she wonders if she has been hiding it this entire time.

“What do you want me to say, that she isn’t my type? Will you believe me if I tell you I haven’t even considered looking at anyone else since we started dating and after we got married? Do you really think that is who I am?”

Alycia shows up and Eve’s mouth closes before she can form a response. “Here’s your iced tea. Is everything okay?” Alycia looks at Eve and then back at Villanelle and Villanelle simply nods and smiles before Alycia backs out of the room.Villanelle takes a sip of her iced tea and waits for Eve to respond.

“No, I don’t think that is who you are. But we haven’t had sex in three weeks and forgive me for thinking that you might be looking elsewhere for some satisfaction, even if you’re not acting upon it.”

“What does that even mean? Have I said or done something to make you feel like you’re not the only one I want and need? You’re having our child, for god’s sake.”

“Why haven’t you wanted to have sex then? You didn’t even respond last weekend when I tried to initiate. You said you were tired and then you fell asleep. When have you ever turned down sex?”

“The doctor told me to make sure you didn’t overexert yourself so that’s why I’ve been avoiding sex. Do you know how guilty I feel over the fact that you fell down and I wasn’t there for you when you needed me the most? I can’t risk harming you or our child, not when your due date is so close.” Villanelle blinks away tears and swallows down the rest of her iced tea.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eve’s voice is soft and the emotion in her eyes has changed from anger to concern.

“I didn’t want to upset you.”

“I’m so sorry, baby. I know I just snapped at you and made some horrible accusations. I just feel insecure and bloated and exhausted and felt unattractive especially since we haven’t been together for such a long time.”

“Eve, you’re the most attractive person on this planet to me. You’re probably more attractive to me now than you’ve ever been. You’re carrying our child and you’re soon going to become a MILF. I’m sorry for avoiding your advances and trust me, it’s been really difficult not to give in, but I thought I was doing what was best. 

“Who taught you about that term?” Eve laughs, looking over at Villanelle shyly.

“Bear. You know, I’ve been wanting to undress you and make love to you ever since you woke up today,” Villanelle whispers, sliding around the booth so she’s sitting next to Eve. Her breath is tantalizingly close to Eve’s ear and her hand is snaking its way beneath Eve’s dress and between her thighs.

“Really?,” Eve whispers back, breathlessly.

“Yes. Like you just reminded me, three weeks is a very long time.”

“It sure is.”

“Do you want to leave?” Villanelle pulls her hand away and glances towards the entry to the room.

“We haven’t even eaten yet.”

“Don’t move.” Villanelle leaves the room. Ten minutes later, she re-enters, holding a to go bag and wearing a huge smile.

“I think it’s time to go. We can enjoy this at home, don’t you think?”

One hour later...

In between bites of alfredo and fries, Eve and Villanelle exchange heated kisses and help each other come down from their orgasms.

“I can’t move,” Eve whines, her chest heaving and her hair drenched with sweat. Villanelle removes her head from between her legs and shimmies back up the bed. She lies next to Eve and wraps her left arm around her so she can caress her boobs with her right hand. Her gentle touch sends tremors through Eve’s body and she sighs contentedly.

“Seeing you getting jealous at the restaurant turned me on,” Villanelle admits, throwing Eve a cheeky side eye.

“You seemed so angry at me.”

“I was, but I was also very aroused.”

“You definitely expressed that four consecutive times.” Eve looks up at Villanelle and they kiss after sharing a knowing smile.

“I’ve never had anyone be jealous like that before.”

“Nobody? Not even...”

“Nobody.”

“This is going to sound strange but I’m jealous of everyone you’ve kissed and slept with.”

“Why?”

“They’ve touched your body. You’ve touched theirs. I’m sure you gave them the best sex of their lives.”

“Sex without love meant nothing to me.”

“Oh. That makes sense. I don’t have the experience like you do, so I didn’t even think about it like that. Were you jealous of Niko?”

“Moustache? Yes. I saw you two having sex. I didn’t like the way he didn’t appreciate your body.”

“You WHAT??”

“Oops?” Villanelle quickly looks down at Eve and tries to think of what to say next so as not to freak her out.

“I may have run into him at Oxford and followed him back to your apartment and then hung around outside for awhile.”

“I told him to close the curtains. I had a feeling someone was watching and I was right.”

“Surprise, it was me.” Villanelle’s tone has changed from one of smugness to one of detachment. “I guess I am a freak,” she says quietly, looking towards the window.

“You’re not a freak. I don’t mind that you were watching us. It actually turns me on to know that. And if that is weird, well, congratulations. You married a freak.”

Villanelle laughs and pulls Eve even closer. “I’m sorry, I just assumed you would be upset with me after I let that slip.”

“I think you underestimate me. Look at us, getting jealous and acting out in strange ways. We’re perfect for each other. You’re the love of my life.”

“I am?”

“Besides this alfredo, of course.” Eve sits up and takes a forkful of pasta and asks Villanelle to open her mouth. She then grabs the glass of water from the bedside table and takes a few gulps before handing it back to her wide-eyed wife.“You’ve dehydrated me,” Eve states matter-of-factly before lying back down and throwing her arm around Villanelle’s abdomen.

“And you make me feel like I am drowning.” Eve’s mouth falls open as she is reminded of what Villanelle said at the restaurant. Her wife’s intelligence and quick wit, although noticeable from the first time they met, makes her feel overwhelmed with happiness. The rolodex of her wife’s kills starts to spin in her mind and she mentally gasps at how precise and perfectly executed they were. 

“What are you smiling about to yourself?” Villanelle asks, squeezing Eve’s shoulder.

“About how good you are at everything you do. I’m so proud to be your wife. Happy Anniversary, baby. Thanks for the great time tonight. I love you.” Eve snuggles against Villanelle and smiles when Villanelle whispers over her head: “I love you, too, MILF.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle falls asleep and dreams about the events of Eve's fall.

**Villanelle's dream/flashback** 

Villanelle is driving home from Heathrow when she receives a frantic call from Elena who is sobbing and crying simultaneously.

“Slow down, I can’t hear you,” Villanelle pleads.

“Eve and I popped into the local Waitrose and she fell down backwards. I was in another aisle so I didn’t see what happened. I wanted to call for am ambulance but she almost ripped my head off. She told me to wait for you to come home first. She’s lying down on the couch and keeps saying she’s okay. I honestly think I’m a bloody idiot for not calling am ambulance and I just might, if she falls asleep on me.”

“Fuck fuck fuck!! I’m on the way, please…just keep her talking. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Villanelle curses in Russian and slams her foot against the accelerator, expertly weaving in and out of the cars in front of her and not bothering to listen to the curse words hurled in her direction.

Five minutes and a phone call to a private doctor later, she pulls into her driveway and slams the brakes. She leaves her suitcase in the car and runs inside, throwing her coat onto the kitchen counter and heading straight to the living room.

“Eve?! What happened? Thank you, Elena,” Villanelle takes Elena’s spot and grabs Eve’s hand, kneeling besides the sofa, her eyes wide with worry as she looks over her wife’s exhausted face.

“Somebody spilled something on the floor and I just slipped on that and fell backwards. I should have been more careful. I’m glad I fell backwards and not on my belly. What if something happened to the baby…?” Eve’s eyes flood with tears and her body starts to shake as Villanelle gets onto the sofa and slides Eve’s head onto her lap, positioning it on top of two cushions.

“It’s not your fault. Everything is going to be okay. Dr. Barter is heading over here right now, okay?,” Villanelle says soothingly, her fingers rubbing away Eve’s tears.

“I didn’t want to go to the hospital without you. I don’t want to be hooked up to any machines or anesthetized unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“It’s okay, ssssh. I know. I’m sorry for not being here. I should have stayed with you this weekend.” Villanelle chokes back tears and thanks Elena for the glass of water she brings from the kitchen.

“Do you need any ice for your head? Can you tell me what is hurting you?,” Villanelle asks, her left hand resting gently on top of Eve’s belly.

“I didn’t hit my head. My wrists are hurting because I put my hands behind me as I was falling. So is my ass and my tailbone and my lower back.”

“God, Eve. I’m so stupid. I should have been there with you.”

There’s a sharp knock at the door and Elena rushes to open it. 

“Dr. Barter, pleased to meet you,” says a tall man dressed in a nicely tailored suit. Although his English accent is impeccable, a slight tinge indicates he was not born in England. His hair is dark brown and slightly tousled and he has a boyish face despite being well over middle age.

“Right this way,” Elena gestures towards the living room.

Villanelle stands up and shakes Dr. Barter’s hand enthusiastically, having received his referral from Konstantin.

“Do you mind sitting up for me, madam?,” Dr. Barter asks Eve who winces as she moves her body, one hand protectively covering her belly.

“I’m going to take your vitals and then you can explain what happened. Did you lose consciousness?”

“No, I didn’t hit my head. Someone spilled something in the aisle I walked into and I slipped and fell backwards.”

“Was anyone with her who can confirm this?,” Dr. Barter turns his head to glance at Elena and Villanelle and Elena raises her hand. 

“I didn’t see anything, I was in the next aisle over. When I reached her, she was lying on her back and yelling out in pain.”

“I was on the way home from the airport,” Villanelle offers, her face flushed with shame.

“Blood pressure is elevated. Can you follow this light with your eyes and without moving your head?,” Dr. Barter shines a pen in front of Eve’s eyes, moving the instrument up, down, and side to side.

Removing a stethoscope from his bag, he asks Eve if she wouldn’t mind lifting up her shirt so he can place it on her back. Villanelle helps her after noticing her wincing.

“Can you take a few deep breaths for me? Good. I’m going to place the stethoscope on your stomach now so it’s going to be cold.”

Villanelle inhales sharply when she sees Eve close her eyes, tears trickling out of the corners.

“Is it okay if I sit next to her?,” Villanelle whispers and Dr. Barter nods back.

“Everything seems to be fine in there. Heartbeat is a bit accelerated but that’s to be expected with a sudden fall. Can you stand up and try to take a few steps forward? I want to find out if anything is sprained or broken.”

Eve moves forward and stands. She takes three steps forward with Villanelle’s help and the doctor nods. He then asks Villanelle to lift up Eve’s shirt so he can look at her back for any bruising. 

“Would you mind looking at her buttocks and her legs later to check for bruising?,” the man asks Villanelle and she nods before helping Eve back down on the sofa. 

Dr. Barter stands up and replaces the instruments in his bag before shutting it. “You might need ice for your wrists but neither is sprained or broken. Ice also for the bruising in the back. I would advise against a prescription for painkillers but if you feel any throbbing or persistent pain throughout the night, don’t hesitate to contact me.”

Eve says thank you and Villanelle helps her lie down, placing a blanket over her. She walks the doctor to the door and pays him for the house visit. Leaning closer towards him, she asks: “Are you sure nothing is wrong with our baby? I know she doesn’t want to go to the hospital but I’m a bit worried…”

“Nothing abnormal was detected but please give me a call tomorrow if you notice any changes in the way your wife is responding to you or any changes in her pain level. She is also in shock so staying by her side for the next twenty-four hours, at least, is advised.”

“Thank you,” Villanelle sputters out, quickly wiping away the tears on her face. “I feel guilty for not being here when she fell. I need to do whatever I can to ensure the safety of our baby and of my wife.”

“Villanelle…,” the doctor says, a look of kindness on his face, “…I have known Mr. Vasiliev for many years. He thinks very highly of you and Eve and I trust his judgment. Neither of you seem like the type of individuals who are reckless or lacking in consideration for one another. Things happen. Do not let these things consume you. Forgive yourself.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“Keep me updated and oh, one more thing. To be on the safe side, make sure your wife doesn’t engage in any strenuous activities over the next few weeks. That includes intimacy. Goodnight.”

Villanelle closes the door and reenters the living room.

“Do you want to take any mild medication for the pain?,” Villanelle whispers.

Eve shakes her head, both hands on her belly.

“Do you want me to get you some ice?”

“No, I’m cold right now.”

“But you’re in pain, we need the swelling to go down.” Villanelle eyes Eve’s wrists.

“Eve, baby, the doctor said ice,” Elena jumps in, looking over at Villanelle.

“I’m just really tired and want to get some sleep, okay?”

Villanelle nods and Elena stands up. “I’m going to go but I’ll be here tomorrow morning with some breakfast. Is that alright?”

“Do you want to stay here?,” Villanelle asks Elena softly, watching Eve drift in and out of sleep.

“I would but I have to finish up some work. Contact me if you need anything?”

“Thanks Elena.”

Villanelle hugs Elena and watches her walk to the door, locking it before she steps out.

“Baby?” Villanelle sits down next to Eve and pats her head. 

“Mmm?”

“Do you want to stay down here or do you think you would be more comfortable upstairs in our bed?”

“Upstairs. Can you help me get off here?”

Villanelle slides her arm around the top of Eve’s back and supports her into standing up. Eve closes her eyes as jolts of pain shoot through her back and down to her toes.

“I’m going to give you some mild medication for the pain, okay?,” Villanelle murmurs, her eyes moving from Eve’s face and down to her belly.

Eve nods. “My tailbone really hurts,” she hisses as she shuffles out of the living room and through the kitchen with Villanelle’s help.

“I wish I could do more.”

“Just being here is enough.”

“I’m glad baby is okay. You did such a good job during the visit. I’m proud of you.”

“I’m glad baby is okay, too. I was really only worried about that. Everything else I can handle.”

“I know you can but I’m here now, okay? Let me do everything. A few more steps and we’re almost in the bedroom.”

“I feel so tired,” Eve pants, holding onto Villanelle with one hand and the staircase railing with the other.

“I know you are. Come on, just lean on me as much as you can so I can help you with these last few steps. Maybe I should get a lift installed in here…”

“Concentrate, baby. We can think of lifts later.”

Villanelle nudges the bedroom door open and throws the covers aside with one hand so Eve can perch on the edge of the bed.

“Let me move some more pillows on your side. Do you want one beneath your tailbone?”

Eve nods.

“Okay.”

Villanelle sets up the pillow arrangement and Eve lies down, exhaling a sigh of relief.

“I’m going to get some water and two mild pain relievers. Did you want anything else?”

“No, just hurry up and lie down with me.”

“Be right back,” Villanelle promises, kissing Eve on the forehead. She runs downstairs and grabs a pill bottle and a glass of water. Seconds later, she’s setting both down on the bedside table after Eve has swallowed down the pills with half the glass. She strips out of her clothes and into shorts and a t-shirt before getting into bed next to Eve. She props her head up on her chin and slides her hand over Eve’s belly, leaning forward to kiss her temple.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little better. More comfortable now that you’re here. Elena was really freaking out earlier. I hope I didn’t traumatize her.”

“I’m glad she was with you, baby. You could have asked me to stop at the store on the way home? What were you picking up?”

“I wanted to surprise you and make you a cake.”

“Eve…that is really sweet and thoughtful of you but please don’t think about me for the next three weeks. Just focus on you and baby, okay? I want you to be safe.”

“I’m not a child.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m very independent.”

“Yes, you are and that’s so sexy to me.”

Villanelle kisses Eve on the lips to emphasize her point. “But you are also very close to your due date. There are too many assholes out there who do stupid things like leave messes on floors or on the pavement and expect other people to clean up after them. I don’t want you to go out and encounter these jerks. Or I’ll have to kill all of them and I’ll be locked up and away from you and baby.”

“Okay, okay. Stop pouting. I’ll be careful.”

Villanelle grins and leans in for another kiss.

“Promise me you’ll start to use me and ask me for everything you want or need?”

“That’s a very loaded request, coming from you,” Eve laughs, eyes swooping over the cheeky expression on her wife’s face. “But yes, I promise.”

“I’m going to brush my teeth and wash my face. Are you going to be okay for a few minutes?”

“Yes.”

Villanelle moves down the length of the bed so she doesn’t have to disturb Eve and enters the bathroom. When she exits a few minutes later, Eve has fallen asleep. Villanelle kisses Eve on the cheek. 

“I’m really sorry, baby. I’m going to do better,” she whispers as she starts to cry. 

She quickly runs downstairs and grabs her phone from her jacket pocket. Returning to her bedroom, she gets back into bed as quietly as possible and texts Konstantin.

“Thanks for the referral. Dr was really nice.”

“Is she doing okay? How is the baby doing?”

“Yes, she’s asleep now. Baby is fine. I should have been here.”

“You didn’t know what was going to happen.”

“She’s so close to the due date, I should have been here.”

“Elena was with her. She’s fine. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“You are very wise.”

“Are you complimenting me? Did you fall, too?”

“Not funny.”

“Villanelle, get some rest.”

“Come and watch a movie with us this week. Eve has been watching a lot of romantic movies and crying through each one. Please join her. I don’t think I can handle another Julia Roberts sobfest alone.”

“Fine. But I am bringing Irina so she can suffer with us.”

“Fine.”

Villanelle slides the phone beneath her pillow and slips her hand over Eve’s, falling asleep a few seconds later.

**End of dream/flashback**

“Baby, wake up."

Eve’s voice rings through the air above Villanelle’s head and her eyes fly open. Her skin is slicked with sweat and she is breathing heavily. 

“What happened?,” she almost screams out, looking over at Eve who is lying next to her in bed, a worried expression on her face.

“You had another bad dream.”

“Yes…it was about your fall, what happened...” Villanelle tries to slow down her breaths and appreciates Eve slipping her hand into hers.

“You've been having that dream a lot. Everything is okay now," Eve says in a soothing voice, stroking Villanelle's hair.

“I know, but I still feel very guilty about not being there for you.”

“V, you’ve been here for me and for our baby every single second of every day since that incident. You need to let it go.”

“I’m not going to be around to protect you 24/7 and that scares me.”

“It’s not your job to do that. I appreciate you loving us but you cannot be attached to me or to our baby for the rest of our lives. It’s impossible.”

“I know.”

“We’re in this together, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk to the therapist sometime this week?” Eve poses the question gently, knowing Villanelle’s aversion to talking about her feelings with anyone other than her.

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I’ll call her to make an appointment.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m going to get up and shower. Do you have any breakfast preferences?”

“Porridge. It’s cold outside today. I opened the window when I woke up a few hours ago to pee and it was freezing. I got into bed and threw another blanket on top of the comforter and then I felt too hot so I removed my clothes and threw the blanket off. I hate the fluctuations in my body temperature."

“I’m going to bring it up here, okay, so you don’t have to move unless you want to go downstairs?”

“Let’s eat downstairs. After last night’s dinner-in-bed experience, I want to get out of this bed.”

“You didn’t like last night's experience?”

“No, I did. I just need to change the scenery and stretch my legs. You made me sore.” 

Villanelle grins, shamelessly dragging her eyes over Eve’s naked body as she hands her a bathrobe.

“No, that was all you, baby.”

"So I still got it, even though I'm swollen everywhere and feel like I can hardly move?"

"You never lost it."

Villanelle winks at Eve and saunters into the bathroom, throwing a sultry look over her shoulder and making Eve laugh.


End file.
